A “biofilm” is a well known phenomenon and may be defined as a population of microbial cells growing on a surface and enclosed in a self-produced matrix of extracellular polymeric material, which mediates adhesion of the cells to each Other and to surfaces. Biofilms are not simply passive assemblages of cells that are stuck to surfaces, but are structurally and dynamically complex biological systems. As compared with cells that are planktonic in nature, bacteria growing in bioflims exhibit a different phenotype with respect to growth rate and gene transcription.
Unwanted biofilms have been responsible, for example, for the fouling of cooling-water towers, water pipelines, membrane units and food-processing plants. Biofilms are notoriously difficult to eradicate. Microbes in industrial biofilms are protected from antimicrobial chemicals, environmental bacteriophages, and phagocytic amoebae. (Donlan R M, Costerton J W. Biofilms: survival mechanisms of clinically relevant microorganisms. Clin Microbiol Rev 2002; 15167-293.)
In addition to their importance in industry, biofilms may be involved in a significant percentage of human microbial infections (Potera C. Forging a link between biofilms and disease. Science 1999; 283:1837-8). Parsek and Singh proposed four criteria for defining a biofilm etiology of an infection: the pathogenic bacteria are surface associated or adherent to a substratum; direct examination reveals bacteria in clusters, encased in a matrix of bacterial or host constituents; the infection is localized; and the infection is resistant to antibiotic therapy despite the antibiotic sensitivity of the constituent planktonic organisms (Parsek M R, Singh P K. Bacterial biofilms: an emerging link to disease pathogenesis. Annu Rev Microbiol 2003; 57:677-701.)
Biofilm infections can be involved in the etiology of dental caries, periodontal disease, cystic fibrosis (CF) airway infections, native valve endocarditis, chronic prostatitis, otitis media, and vaginal infections. Biofilm microorganisms are also involved in implant-related infections, in which adherent microbial populations form on the surfaces of catheters, prosthetic heart valves, joint replacements, and other devices (Donlan R M. Biofilms and device-associated infections. Emerg Infect Dis 2001; 7:277-81.)
The intestinal tract provides a reservoir for many antibiotic-resistant biofilm bacteria, including Enterobacteriaceae species, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and Acinetobacter species (Donskey C J. The role of the intestinal tract as a reservoir and source for transmission of nosocomial pathogens. Clin Infect Dis 2004; 39:219-26.) The human opportunistic pathogen, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, is a major cause of infection-related mortality among the critically ill patients, and carries one of the highest case fatality rates of all gram-negative infections. Although the lungs have been traditionally considered to be a major site of P. aeruginosa infection among critically ill patients, a significant number of these infections arise as a result of direct contamination of the airways by the gastrointestinal flora or by hematogenous dissemination from the intestines to the lung parenchyma. Effective methods for the inhibition, reduction and/or treatment of P. aeruginosa would have a significant impact for this condition.
With respect to biofilms in the gut, it is now known that bacteria can exist for example as biofilms on the intestinal epithelium, within the mucus layer covering it, and on food particles in the lumen. (MacFarlane S, MacFarlane G T. Composition and metabolic activities of bacterial biofilms colonizing food residues in the gastrointestinal tract. Appl Environ Microbiol 2006; 72:6204-11; Probert H M, Gibson G R. Bacterial biofilms in the human gastrointestinal tract. Curr Issues Intest Microbiol 2002; 3:23-7.) Gastrointestinal biofilm-associated bacteria include Bacteroides ssp., Clostridium ssp., Fusobacterium ssp., Klebsiella ssp., Spirochaetes ssp., Pseudomonas aeriginosa, Escherichia coli, Helicobacter pylori, Bifidobacterium ssp., and gram-positive cocci.
Thus, there has gone unmet a need for improved methods, compositions, etc., related to reduction of biofilms within the ear, vagina, joints, bones, gut, surgical sites and other locations in mammals. The present methods, etc., provide one or more of these and/or other advantages.